1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a racket, and ore particularly to a racket that is fiber-reinforced.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 1, the known fiber reinforced racket 10 generally includes an elliptical head 11, the lower end of which terminates with two juxtaposed extending tubes to constitute thereabout a throat 12. A yoke 13 connected between head 11 and throat 12 cooperates with the frame of head 11 to form thereon a frame for a striking netting. The juxtaposed extending tubes constitute a shaft 14 of a racket. A grip 15 is formed around the major part of shaft 14 but excludes the uppermost part of shaft 14. So far as such racket is concerned, since shaft 14 is straight, the impact force when one strikes a ball with the striking netting will inevitably be transmitted, through head 11, throat 12 and shaft 14, to the arm of the user, thus incurring so called "tennis elbow." In addition, such racket has a "hard touch", not permitting him to have a smart control for the ball.
It is therefore an object of the invention to obviate the above shortcomings encountered by the prior art to the largest extent.